


σnly seven мoments ιn α ℓife

by Laeana



Series: ⑩ ωαүs тσ ∂ιε [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday Fluff, Character Death, Character Study, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Love Confession, M/M, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: They were hanging out, on a sunny afternoon, in town, Valtteri already thinking about the face Daniil would make while seeing his gifts ...
Relationships: Valtteri Bottas/Daniil Kvyat
Series: ⑩ ωαүs тσ ∂ιε [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934587
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	σnly seven мoments ιn α ℓife

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [үou ωill survive αnyhow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959772) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana). 



ᴄᴛʀʟ ﹢ ᴀʟᴛ ﹢ ᴅᴇʟ

* * *

**⑦**

Valtteri is well aware of what their relationship is about, how it is going and what kinds of things Daniil is willing to do for him.

They both love each other very much and he is frankly not helpless. But the youngest one makes all the sacrifices for him, as soon as he can, when he can.

So it's not really correct to think that they are an ordinary couple. Of course they are dependent on each other. Where one goes, the other follows.

It's crazy because he never thought he would have an adventure like that, a relationship like that. They've been through a lot of things separately, their meeting was anything but a fairy tale and they get stuck in a cycle where they don't always have time to see each other.

But they are making an effort, they are doing their best, they are doing everything they can.

Because they find it difficult to live alone. This addiction is not really healthy.

Do they have the right not to care? Do they have the right to just go on living as they do? Surely. And people are falling around them and they are still standing.

* * *

**⑥**

A cold, unappealing meeting around a coffee. His bad mood barely concealed, not really happy to have been dragged by Lewis here for the latter's date and to find himself at a table of six because one thing leads to another.

So let's recap. Lewis dragged him to meet Sebastian who himself was with Charles. Charles, in order not to be the third wheel, had called Pierre who was also in town but who was not alone.

He exchanges an exasperated look with Daniil, he was careful to remember his name, of course. The latter nods to him, clearly indicating his desire to leave.

He takes one last look at the two couples making each other heart eyes on the benches next to him and smiles a little before nodding calmly.

Daniil looks relieved and stands up, grabbing his hand to drag him with him. He is surprised for a moment by this take, almost ready to protest because he doesn't like physical contact with others that much, but strangely, without knowing why, he keeps silent.

His hand in his is really warm.

* * *

**⑤**

They remained friends for a long time, for over a year they rubbed shoulders on a daily basis, sailing between meetings between their groups, exchanging a few words, seeing each other on the sly.

He persisted in maintaining a certain distance. Especially since they were in a relationship, both, with girls. They could be friends, just friends and that was enough for now.

After a year and a half, that changed.

He found himself lost when his girlfriend broke up with him after so many years together. He felt sick to his heart. He found himself at Daniil's, not shedding any tears but unable to properly articulate what he felt inside himself. This trouble.

And when the reverse happened, when they sat in his living room in silence, next to each other, so close but not yet close enough, he knew, he knew, he knew that their relationship would change.

* * *

**④**

It didn't happen overnight. They have slipped into a routine. Spending most of their time alone together. Each other, no matter where.

Daniil then began to affect his life in a much more important way. When something was wrong, he found a way to fix it. If somebody hurt him, well ...

It's embarrassing. Because he is a big boy, because he knows how to defend himself perfectly well and at the same time he is endearing. It's a way in which the Russian proved his love to him, by wanting to protect him.

This is something no one had ever done, assuming he could very well manage on his own but the way Daniil could read and understand him and know was amazing.

* * *

**③**

They never really admitted their feelings to each other. There was no need. They both knew that words sometimes don't have to be used in order to know.

And they, always understanding each other beyond a simple dialogue, said they loved each other in their own way. In the gestures of everyday life, in the little attentions, perfectly silent I love you.

Maybe he regrets it now. He is afraid, he is afraid when he sees the gun pointed at them, he hardly thinks, it's a reflex.

* * *

**②**

They wandered around the city center, looking for a new jacket for Dany. He insisted on giving it to him for his birthday, his boyfriend although reluctant ended up accepting and it was on a beautiful leather jacket that their choice finally stopped. He smiled, because obviously he was saving up to buy him a present. Not this one. He can't wait until tonight so he can give him the guitar he snuck up for him, seeing that his Russian was eyeing it.

He's going to get yelled at, but too bad. He has never been happier. And as they make their way out of the store, hooded men enter. His eyes widen as he sees one raising his gun. The fear. But it's his turn to do something and protect Daniil. So he pushes him when the blow sounds.

* * *

**①**

A " **I love you** " who has trouble leaving his bloody lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not much to say, except that it’s still making me sad and honestly, translating it remind me what I did 😖  
> Thanks for reading 💕


End file.
